1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hammer that provides a nail digging function for digging nails that cannot be extracted easily.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 8 of the drawings illustrates a conventional hammer with a pair of claws 80 with a slit 81 therebetween for extracting a nail 60 from a wooden plate. However, only a nail with a head beyond the surface of the wooden plate can be extracted. As illustrated in FIG. 9, a nail with a head buried in the wooden plate cannot be extracted easily. Forcible extraction of the nail may damage the wooden plate. In addition, the claw 80 of the hammer is designed to extract larger nails only. The present invention is intended to provide a hammer with a digging function to solve these problems.